New Girl
by FluentInMovieQuotes
Summary: After a breakup, Chloe's in search of a new apartment. This is where she comes across a loft with 3 quirky roommates: Jesse, the well dressed marketing associate. Stacie, the gorgeous model who has no trouble landing men. Finally there's Beca, the intelligent and witty underachieving bartender. Chloe moves in and they soon create their little dysfunctional family. *Bechloe Endgame*
1. I've Had the Time of my Life

**So here is the first chapter of my New Girl inspired fic.**

 **It's loosely based on it so you may recognise some storylines and dialogue from the show but I'll be changing it up to fit the characters most of the time.**

 **I know this is short and probably a little choppy but it's just the establishing chapter and I hope it interests you enough to stick around!**

* * *

 **New Girl - Chapter 1: I've Had The Time of My Life**

Chloe sat awkwardly as she eyed the three people sitting on the couch in front of her.

"So why do you need a new apartment?" Jesse, the man sitting in the middle of the two women asked.

"It's uh...Kinda a long story." The redhead cringed as she looked down.

"Oh shit, did you kill someone?" Beca, the woman on Jesse's right laughed, making the man elbow her.

"Close." Chloe nodded, making all three of them widen their eyes. "My boyfriend cheated on me so the thought of castrating him has crossed my mind a few times." She explained with a straight face.

Jesse internally winced.

"What an asshole." Stacie piped up with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah…" Chloe said awkwardly, folding her arms across her chest. "This place is beautiful though." She added, looking around. "Lots of light." She nodded, pointing at the large window. "Chris hated light, god it hurts even to say his name." The redhead closed her eyes for a second.

Beca just stared at the woman, furrowing her brow.

"Don't worry, Beca knows how you feel, she was dumped." Stacie reached behind Jesse and placed her hand on Beca's shoulder with a smile.

"Oh my god, it was 6 months ago, I'm over her!" The short brunette protested with an eye roll.

Chloe raised her eyebrows in surprise at the realisation that she was talking about a woman. "You know what? I definitely want to live here." She nodded. Jesse, Stacie and Beca all seemed pretty cool and interesting, plus she was desperate for a place to stay so it was perfect.

"Woah wait, hold up, we still barely know you." Stacie reminded.

"Oh yeah I get that. Full disclosure, I'm still really emotional right now so I'll probably be watching Dirty Dancing at least 6 or 7 times...a day." Chloe said, fighting back the tears.

"Oh god." Beca groaned, throwing her head back into the couch.

"Can you excuse us for 2 minutes?" Jesse asked as he stood up, dragging Beca and Stacie with him to the bathroom, closing the door behind them. "Guys come on, she seems sweet."

"She's just gonna mope around and cry all day, we don't need that." Beca said.

"Oh like you haven't been doing that since Alex dumped you?" Jesse fired back, earning a scowl from the short woman.

"Beca's right, she's just gonna mess with the loft dynamic." Stacie added and the man rolled his eyes.

"But guys, she's hot! Plus she's vulnerable and just needs the right guy to comfort her." Jesse said with that cheeky smile of his.

"Alright, back off you, we have the no bone rule." Stacie warned, pointing at Jesse. "And you don't even think about it either, she had a boyfriend, she's not gay." She then pointed a Beca who had a small smirk on her face.

"What? I didn't say anything." Beca protested, holding her hands up in defence. "But people can be bisexual, Stacie." She reminded with an eye roll.

"So you're in?" Jesse asked the tall brunette hopefully.

With a deep sigh, Stacie nodded. "I guess she's better than the other people we've asked."

The man then turned to Beca. "I guess." The tiny woman shrugged.

"Alright, she's in."

"I'm in?!" They heard a voice outside the room.

Beca stepped forward and opened the door, making Chloe almost stumble right into her. "God you're weird." The brunette whispered to herself as she brushed past the woman.

"So what do you guys do for work?" Chloe asked as she followed them back into the living room.

"Beca works in the bar next door." Jesse began, motioning to the woman who was pulling a beer bottle out of the fridge. "Stacie's a model and I work in marketing-"

"Which is why he dresses like a tool all the time." Beca winked, taking a swig of her beer.

Jesse had to wear a suit to work so that was what he was mostly seen wearing. Of course Beca being Beca, still thinks he looks like a tool.

Chloe sniggered a little. "Well I'm a teacher, so I bring home a lot of popsicle sticks and stuff like that…" She said offering a smile. Maybe living here was going to help her restart her life and get over Chris.

* * *

That evening.

Chloe was lying on the couch, surrounded by tissues, watching her beloved Dirty Dancing.

"I've had the time of my life…" She sang in her shaky, tear filled voice.

Jesse, Stacie and Beca were all standing in the kitchen, watching the scene before them.

"Jesse?" Stacie asked in a whisper.

"Yeah?" He cringed.

"What the fuck have you done?" Beca said through gritted teeth.

* * *

1 Week Later.

Chloe had really settled in over the past week, and the other 3 had gotten used to her being around. Even though the majority of the time she was watching Dirty Dancing...Like right now.

"I gotta go mom. No I'm not watching Dirty Dancing." The redhead said into the phone, turning her head around as she heard someone walk into the room. It was Beca. "No I don't think so." She pulled the phone away from her for a second. "Hey, Beca are you gonna murder me cause you're a stranger I met on the internet?"

"Yeah." Beca said nonchalantly, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth that she stole from Chloe's bowl.

"She said no. Alright I need to go, I love you, bye." The redhead finally hung up to phone and watched the brunette as she sat down beside her, continuing to eat her popcorn.

"You gotta stop watching this, dude." Beca sighed, pointing at the TV. "It's been on every night this week." She whined.

"It's my post break up therapy session." Chloe defended with a pout.

"You need a rebound." The brunette pointed at her.

"Like a date?"

Beca nodded. "I'm working tomorrow, why don't you come down to the bar and we'll see if we can find you a rebound." She offered.

Chloe smiled, grateful that Beca was willing to help her out.

* * *

"There you go, one glass of rosé wine." Beca smiled as she pushed the glass towards Chloe was was sitting on the other side of the bar. "Any luck yet?" She wondered, resting her hands on the surface.

"Nope. I just keep making a fool of myself." The redhead sighed heavily as she took a sip of her wine.

"Is it...strictly guys...for you?" The shorter woman asked awkwardly.

Chloe shook her head before swallowing her wine. "I'm bi." She said casually, giving Beca a smile.

"Well that gives you more options then, doesn't it?" The brunette joked with a smirk.

"True." Chloe laughed. "Well wish me luck, let's try again." She raised her glass to Beca as she stood up, walking off to try and find people to talk to.

"Good luck!" The brunette called after her.

From then on, whenever Beca wasn't serving anyone, she'd watch and see how Chloe was doing.

It seemed like forever before Chloe finally came back over to the bar with a huge grin on her face, waving her phone at Beca. "Got a girl's number. We're going out for dinner tomorrow night." She stated proudly.

"Proud." Beca grinned, holding out her hand for a high five which the other woman immediately gave her. "Which one is she?"

"That one over there, her name's Zoe." Chloe pointed out a tall woman with beautiful blonde hair.

"Woah." The brunette whispered before looking at the ground. "Quite a catch you got there."

"Right? Can you get me another drink while I quickly go to the bathroom, please?" The taller woman asked.

"Of course." Beca smiled as she watched the woman walk away, her eyes lingering on her probably a little too long.

* * *

"Chloe? Do the shoes fit?!" Aubrey called to her best friend, awkwardly sitting beside Jesse and Beca who were practically drooling over her.

"Hold on!" Chloe called back.

"Are you a model?" Jesse asked the blonde.

"No, a lawyer." Aubrey replied, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Listen, Chloe's my best friend and she means alot to me, so if you let anything happen to her, I'll personally murder the both of you."

Beca mockingly saluted.

"Aubrey! I need your help!" Chloe yelled and Aubrey immediately stood up and made her way to the bedroom, finding her best friend lying on the floor in just her underwear.

"What're you doing?" The blonde sighed, offering her hand to help the girl up.

"I don't know what to wear." Chloe whined, climbing onto the bed, Aubrey sitting beside her. "Maybe I just shouldn't go, I'm not ready for this." She groaned, lying back down.

"No, you have to. You need to get over this asshole and getting you a rebound is the perfect way to start." The blonde reassured, pushing Chloe's hair out of her face gently. "And I'd preferably like to get out of here in the next 10 minutes because the less time I have to spend with your creepy new friends, the better." She chuckled, checking her watch.

Chloe couldn't help but smile. "They're actually pretty cool the more you get to know them."

"Do they ever stop looking at you like they want to sleep with you?" The blonde asked jokingly, making Chloe giggle. "Come on let's find you something to wear." She stood up and walked over to Chloe's closet.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for work?" Jesse asked Beca who was lying on the couch next to him with her laptop.

"I've got half an hour." Beca shrugged.

"What do you guys think?" Chloe asked nervously as she appeared from the hallway with Aubrey close behind her.

Jesse and Beca both turned around and their jaws almost dropped at the sight before them.

Chloe was wearing a little black dress that hugged her figure in all the right places and her hair fell in waves down her shoulders. She looked gorgeous.

"You look...nice." Beca smiled, internally slapping herself for her shit word choice.

Jesse just smiled at the redhead with a nod of approval.

"You ready to go Chlo? I can drop you off." Aubrey said, looking at her watch.

"Yeah." The shorter woman nodded. "I'll see you guys later." She smiled and waved at Jesse and Beca who bid their farewells.

* * *

Beca was working as usual that evening, occasionally wondering how Chloe was getting on with her date.

"Beca?"

An all too familiar voice made the brunette's stomach flip as her hand still in the glass she was wiping. Her eyes shifted up, immediately landing on the woman on the other side of the bar.

"Alex?" She asked, her voice coming out a lot quieter than she would've liked. "What're you doing here?"

"I just came in to see how you were doing." The black haired girl said sympathetically. "And I was wondering if we could get a drink when you get off?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure." Beca quickly agreed.

"Yeah?" Alex asked in surprise.

"Wait." The brunette quickly interjected, squeezing her eyes shut for a second as she placed the glass on the bar. "I need to ask you something before I end up just living with this regret for the rest of my life." She placed her hands on the bar and leaned in a little closer to her ex. "Why did you dump me?" Her voice was hushed so only the other woman could hear as she searched her eyes.

"Are we doing this right now?" Alex sighed in exasperation as she looked around.

"I need to know." Beca said desperately.

"Alright." The other woman sighed. "I just...I didn't realise how much you actually cared about me until we broke up, okay?"

The brunette exhaled loudly through her nose as she glanced around for a few seconds as she straightened up, placing her hands on her hips. "Alright." She finally said with a heavy sigh, not really knowing what else to say. "Um...Well yeah I'll have that drink with you after my shift."

Alex smiled. "I think you owe me one after all the times you've drunk dialled me." She joked.

"I mean you're name's at the top of my contacts-" Beca tried to justify herself but the woman in front of her quickly cut her off.

"I'm only messing with you, don't worry." She reassured.

"Can I get a gin and tonic, please?" A blonde appeared at the bar, smiling at Beca.

"Of course." Beca said with a nod, quickly spinning around to pour the woman's drink and then it hit her. "Wait, is your name Zoe?" The brunette asked with a furrowed brow, placing the drink in front of the woman.

"Yes?" Zoe said, slightly confused.

"Aren't you meant to be on a date with my friend, Chloe?" Beca narrowed her eyes.

"Oh her from last night? She wouldn't stop texting me, I just wanted to hook up, y'know?" The blonde shrugged as she picked up her glass and walked off without another word.

"What the fuck?" Beca muttered to herself, quickly looking at her watch, cringing. "I'm probably gonna get in shit with my boss but a friend needs my help so I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that drink." She said apologetically to Alex.

"That's okay." Alex nodded.

"Thank you." Beca quickly made her way out of the bar. Knowing that the restaurant Chloe was at was only down the street, she didn't bother getting her car and instead just started running.

* * *

Chloe held her face in her hands, her elbows resting on the table, wallowing in her self pity. The waitress had already come up to her telling her she'd have to give up her table soon if her date didn't arrive. This night was going horribly wrong and she was so close to calling Aubrey to pick her up so she can cry in her car for an hour.

The redhead finished off her second glass of wine just as the waitress walked back over with an apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to give up your table now." The woman said.

"Chloe!"

The redhead's head shot up as a voice called her name and she saw Beca weaving in and out of tables to get to her.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Beca said breathlessly. "I'm here...here for the date thing." She said awkwardly to the waitress.

"I'll come back to take your order in a few minutes." The waitress nodded before walking away.

"Chloe, that girl was an asshole, she didn't-"

"You ran all the way from the bar to come here and see me?" The redhead asked, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Well it's only down the street-" Beca said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder but was cut off by a sob from Chloe. "No, no, no, no don't cry." The brunette pleaded as finally sat down opposite the redhead. It was no use though.

Beca looked around her before back at Chloe. "For I've had the time of my life…" She sang softly, making the redhead move her hands away from her face. "...No I've never felt like this before."

Chloe cracked a smile through the tears.

Beca smiled back.

"Why are you doing this for me?" The redhead asked after a moment, wiping her eyes.

"We like you, Chloe. We like having you around even though it might not seem like it sometimes. I saw that girl at the bar and I just didn't want to think about you being stood up from such a bitch." Beca said genuinely.

"Thank you." Chloe whispered.

"No problem." The brunette smiled shyly down at the table.

"You have a beautiful singing voice by the way."

"Thanks." Beca said as she glanced back up at the woman.

"I thought you didn't get off work till later tonight?" Chloe remembered, with a slight confused chuckle.

"I don't which is why I'm probably gonna get an earful from my boss but it's fine." Beca laughed with a shrug.

"You're crazy." The redhead shook her head, grinning at the woman.

* * *

The girls had a great time at dinner, they laughed, learned a little more about one another. Chloe had practically forgot about being stood up.

"Listen, thank you again for saving my date." Chloe said placing her hand on Beca's shoulder as they brunette locked the front door behind them.

"No problem." The shorter woman said.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed, I'm so tired." The redhead said, giving Beca one last smile before heading down the hall. "Goodnight!" She called back.

"Yeah, goodnight." Beca returned as she watched the woman disappear into her bedroom. She chewed on her bottom lip as she made her way over to the kitchen, pulling out a beer before taking her phone out and placing it on the counter. Staring down at her screen as she opened her beer, Beca furrowed her brow and unlocked the device.

The woman set her bottle down a she picked her phone up and went to her contacts. Her thumb hovered over Alex's number before finally tapping it but instead of calling it, She deleted the contact details all together...

* * *

 **Please let me know what you thought of it!**


	2. Wedding Date

**Wow what a good response for this guys! So yeah I will continue it since you're digging it!**

 **Thank you for all your reviews, keep letting me know what you think :)**

 **Here's chapter 2.**

* * *

 **New Girl - Chapter 2: Wedding Date**

"Why are you never wearing a shirt in the morning?" Jesse whined as Beca sat down at thebreakfast bar with her bowl of cereal next to Stacie. The short brunette was only in her bra and a pair of shorts.

Stacie just chuckled at the woman beside her as she sipped on her coffee.

"Why not?" Beca challenged with a shrug.

Jesse rolled his eyes as he pushed a mug of coffee towards the woman.

"Is it too distracting for you?" Beca laughed as she let go of her spoon and pushed her boobs up.

"Stop." Jesse said, trying not to laugh.

She didn't listen though, she just did it again.

"Stop pushing your tits up."

"Why?" Beca asked, still doing it.

"Morning." Chloe greeted with an amused smile as she walked into the odd scene before her.

"You guys are so weird." Stacie shook her head with a laugh, glancing between her friends.

"I'm not even gonna ask." The redhead giggled as she began to make her coffee.

Everyone's heads turned as the sound of their mail falling through the letterbox grabbed their attention.

"I'll get it." Stacie announced as she stood up and walked over to the door. "Looks like invitations." The tall brunette said as she walked back over to everyone else.

"For what?" Chloe wondered curiously as she leaned against the counter, nursing her mug of coffee between her hands.

Stacie read the name of who each one was addressed to, passing Jesse and Beca's theirs before opening her own.

"My cousin Emily's wedding probably." The man shrugged before coughing as he opened up the letter, confirming his theory.

"Noooooo." Beca whined loudly as she read the invitation.

"Don't like weddings?" The redhead teased as she walked around and sat next to the complaining brunette, taking a look at the invitation.

"Alex is gonna be there isn't she?" Beca asked Jesse, ignoring Chloe's question.

The man looked at his friend sympathetically. "She's pretty close with Emily, dude." He shrugged helplessly.

"Ugh, by the time this comes around, she'll be rolling up with a new girlfriend." Beca rolled her eyes, running her fingers through her hair.

"Just take a date." Stacie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Make her jealous, let her see what she's missing." She stood behind Beca as she placed her hands on the woman's shoulders.

Beca just groaned, resting her head on the surface.

"Speaking of dates, hey Chloe? Is Aubrey single?" Jesse asked with a charming smile.

"She's not being your wedding date, dude." Chloe chuckled, raising her eyebrows.

"Why not?" He pouted.

"I know she won't say yes, she barely knows you." The redhead explained.

"The wedding is two months away, I can get to know her." He shrugged, sounding hopefully but Chloe just shook her head with a smile. "Well what about you? You've been here for a while." He tried his luck with the redhead instead.

"Dude!" Chloe exclaimed with a laugh.

"Will you be mine?" Beca lifted her head and asked quietly.

The redhead turned her head to the woman. "Uh…" She hesitated.

"Like a fake date, just to make Alex jealous." Beca quickly explained.

Chloe thought about it for a moment. "Sure, I'll help you out." She finally nodded with a smile.

"Thanks." The brunette said gratefully.

"What?!" Jesse protested loudly. "We could've had a fake date!"

Chloe just laughed at the man across the breakfast bar.

* * *

2 Months Later

"Dude, do you like her?" Stacie asked with a smirk as she was in the process of doing Beca's makeup for the wedding.

Jesse and Chloe were in their own rooms getting dressed. The redhead had kept her promise of being Beca's fake date for today.

"What do you mean like her?" Beca challenged with narrow eyes.

"Are you into her? What did you think I meant?" The taller brunette rolled her eyes.

"No, of course I'm not." Beca said, looking up at the other woman.

"Well why don't you just fuck her tonight? Surely that'll help you with your Alex situation." Stacie suggested casually with a shrug.

"Dude, no! She lives with us, are you crazy?" Beca exclaimed.

"When was the last time you even had sex? Maybe that explains why you're constantly in a fucker of a mood."

Beca just scowled up at her best friend but before she could fire back, Chloe came out from down the hall, looking absolutely breathtaking.

"Woah." Beca whispered to herself as she looked the redhead up and down. "You look...great." She said awkwardly with a smile.

"Thanks." Chloe said sweetly as she walked over to the pair.

"Alex gonna be hella jealous." Stacie nodded approvingly. "Don't listen to Beca, you don't look great, you look hot." She added with a laugh.

Chloe blushed and looked down at Beca who was awkwardly looking away.

* * *

Once they got to the venue, the 4 were standing in the foyer, anticipating the arrival of Alex before the wedding started.

"Can't believe Aubrey said no." Jesse sulked as he pulled on the sleeves of his suit.

"I told you not to ask her." Chloe sang knowingly as she rolled her eyes.

"Are Benji's groomsmen hot?" Stacie asked no one in particular, looking around at the other guests.

"Keep it in your pants, maybe?" Beca deadpanned before sighing heavily. "God can we just get to the reception, I need a drink." She whined, pulling her dress up at her chest, regretting wearing something strapless.

"Ex alert." Jesse said as he nodded towards Alex who was walking over by herself.

"Oh god." Beca panicked, slipping her hand into Chloe's quickly, intertwining their fingers.

"We got this." The redhead whispered with a reassuring squeeze to the brunette's hand.

"Hey Alex." Jesse and Stacie greeted before stepping off to the side, having their own conversation.

"Beca." Alex smiled and her eyes automatically fell on Beca and Chloe's hands.

"Alex." Beca returned with a nod.

"Introduce me, babe." Chloe said, taking Beca a little by surprise as the woman turned to her.

"Oh yeah, Alex, this is Chloe. Chloe, this is Alex." The brunette motioned between the two women.

"Alex huh? What's that short for? Alexandra? Alexis?" Chloe wondered, using her free hand to hold onto Beca's arm, leaning into the woman.

"Alexa actually." The black haired woman corrected.

"Oh cool. Well I'm Beca's girlfriend, we've only just started dating so we're still in the honeymoon phase, not getting much sleep if you know what I mean." The redhead winked at the woman opposite them who just looked down at her feet.

"Right…" Alex trailed off awkwardly. "Well it was nice to meet you, I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah." Beca nodded with a smile as she watched the woman walk past them. "Dude, you killed it!" She almost squealed to Chloe.

"Stacie, Jesse is she looking back?" The redhead quickly asked and the two looked over.

"Now she is." Stacie said.

Chloe removed her hand from Beca's and instead placed it on the brunette's ass, taking the woman by surprise.

"Dude." The short brunette whispered with wide eyes.

"Just gotta let it sink in for her." Chloe laughed, sliding her hand up to Beca's waist instead.

"Oh she definitely didn't like that." Jesse chuckled as he took sight of Alex's expression.

* * *

At the reception after the first dance, Emily made her way over to her cousin and his friends.

"Congratulations!" Jesse said excitedly, kissing his younger cousin on the cheek before enveloping her in a hug.

"Thanks Jess." The tall brunette smiled. "Hi girls" She waved at Beca and Stacie who went and hugged her after Jesse.

"Em, this is our new roommate, Chloe." The man introduced the two women.

"Nice to meet you." Emily smiled brightly.

"You too, congratulations by the way." The redhead smiled back.

"Thank you."

"I'm gonna get a drink." Beca announced. "Chloe you coming?" She asked, placing her hand on the woman's forearm.

"Yeah." The redhead nodded and they walked to the bar together, Beca looked around and spotted Alex so she put her arm around Chloe.

"Do you think she's jealous?" The brunette asked with a smile.

"Totes." Chloe winked at her, making Beca look down just before the reached the bar. "Can I get a white wine please?" She asked the bartender before turning to the brunette.

"Make that two." The shorter woman added.

"Coming right up." The bartender said with a nod.

"I got this." Beca stopped Chloe from pulling money out as she quickly opened up her clutch instead.

"You sure? I feel bad." The redhead asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Don't." The brunette laughed with a shake of her head, handing the money over to the bartender, retrieving her change before they walked over to the table with their glasses.

"I'm curious…" Chloe trailed off as she sat down, looking over at Stacie and Jesse dancing.

"Yeah?"

"What's the deal with Jesse and Stacie? Two hot people like them, why aren't they dating?" Chloe asked with a laugh, sipping on her wine.

"They've never dated but they were friends with benefits in college." Beca chuckled, looking over at her friends.

"Really?" The redhead asked in surprise.

"Yeah, even now if they get drunk enough they'd probably still fuck each other." The brunette shrugged.

"Wow. That's some friendship, huh?" Chloe giggled.

"Nowadays though Jesse's trying to fight Mrs Right." Beca shrugged.

"So you guys met in college?"

The shorter woman shook her head before swallowing her wine. "They were in college together, they're older than me." She nodded towards Jesse and Stacie.

"Really? I've just realised I don't even know what age you guys are." The redhead laughed, furrowing her brow.

"Jesse and Stacie are 28, I'm 25."

"Woah you're only 25?" Chloe asked incredulously. "Awwww." She smiled and Beca playfully scowled at her.

"How old are you then?"

"27. You're just the little baby of the loft." The redhead said in a baby voice, pinching Beca's cheek.

The younger woman didn't even protest, she just shook her head, trying not to laugh.

Chloe draped her arm over Beca's shoulders as she gently began toying with the woman's earlobe between her fingers.

"What're you doing?" Beca's breath hitched. She totally should have told Chloe that anyone playing with her ears gets her a little...worked up.

"Alex is coming over." Chloe leaned in and whispered, her hot breath tickling the brunette's other ear.

"Hey, you free to talk?" Alex asked casually, not even bothering to give Chloe eye contact.

"Uh yeah...Chloe didn't you have that thing to do, for um…" Beca trailed off, gently pulling the woman's hand away from her ear.

"Oh yeah!" The redhead played along. She kissed Beca on the cheek, making the brunette blush a little before she walked off the find Jesse and Stacie.

"Chloe's...great." Alex said as she took a seat beside her ex.

"Yeah, the best. We're so happy." Beca said with a bright smile.

"You guys pretty serious?" The other woman asked with a sigh, glancing off to the dance floor.

"Yeah, we live together. Different bedrooms but a shared bathroom so that's something right?" Beca shrugged.

* * *

"Every girl is turning me down." Jesse joined Chloe and Stacie at the bar with a frown.

"Aww babe, I'm sure not every girl is utterly repulsed by you." Stacie laughed, stroking his arm soothingly.

The man scowled at the woman before turning to order a drink.

"Oh shit, we have a problem." Stacie almost choked on her own drink as she looked at Beca and Alex over her shoulder.

"What?" Chloe asked as she followed the taller woman's eyes.

"Chloe what did you do?" Jesse asked warningly.

"What? They're fine. They're just talking." The redhead turned to the pair with a furrowed brow and a shrug.

"No, they're most definitely not fine." Jesse shook his head with wide eyes.

"No, no, no. With Alex, Beca is never fine. They ran into each other at a party months ago and she spent days continuously asking me what I thought Alex meant by 'I'll see you soon.' It wasn't pretty." Stacie added, shaking her head, taking a sip of her drink as she glanced over her shoulder again.

"Alex sees Beca as her backup plan, she'll flirt with her until she knows she can have her." Jesse explained.

"I had no idea…" Chloe watched the pair at the table, blatantly flirting with each other.

"You gotta save her, dude." Stacie said, nodding over to them.

"Alright, I'm on it." The redhead knocked back the rest of her drink before making her way over to Beca and Alex. "Hey babe, dance with me." She held out her hand infront of Beca.

The brunette glanced at Chloe's hand before looking up at her.

"Chloe, you know I don't dance." Beca chuckled nervously.

"Come on." The older woman encouraged.

"I'm gonna get another drink." Alex announced as she stood up from the table.

"Wait, me too." Beca quickly stood up and Chloe grabbed her arm.

"Beca, no." She warned.

"Yes. Relax alright? This is good, I may have a chance again and it's all because of you, so thank you!" The brunette grinned before slipping away to follow her ex.

"No, Beca! That wasn't my intention!" The 27 year old called after her but it was no use. "God dammit!" She cursed to herself, making her way back to Jesse and Stacie. "She got away."

"Why does she do this to herself?" Stacie sighed in frustration.

* * *

Later on.

Chloe was sitting at a table by herself with a drink in her hand watching Stacie and Jesse on the dance floor who were more or less just grinding on each other.

The redhead sighed heavily. Beca had practically ditched her for the woman they were just trying to make jealous.

In the photo booth, Beca and Alex were both giggling together as they took a bunch of silly photos.

The darker haired woman, placed her hand on the brunette's thigh, squeezing it gently.

Beca glanced down before looking at the woman, their faces inches away.

"Can we stay here all night?" Alex giggled.

Back in the main hall, on the dance floor, Stacie turned around to face Jesse, hooking her arms around his neck. They had both had a couple of drinks and were feeling a little tipsy.

"Can we go somewhere?" The woman whispered into his ear, pushing her body up against his.

"Mmm we shouldn't." Jesse chuckled.

Stacie just smirked at him as she kissed him, pulling at his bottom lip gently with her teeth before pulling away. "That's what makes it hotter." She whined.

Jesse and Stacie had been trying to put their sexcapades to a stop but it was harder than they thought. It wasn't like they were emotionally attracted to each other or anything it was just purely to release their sexual tension.

Chloe was just watching the pair with a furrowed brow. What a weird pair of friends. She stood up, having seen enough, taking her drink with her.

"Alex." Beca whispered as the said woman's hand was slowly traveling up the inside of her thigh.

Alex unexpectedly kissed the brunette but Beca didn't pull away, she just pulled her ex closer by the neck.

The black haired woman quickly came to her senses and broke the kiss. "I shouldn't have done that-"

"No It's-" Beca began but suddenly the curtain of the photo booth, revealing Chloe.

"I knew it, I trusted you!" Chloe said accusingly pointing at the brunette, still playing along with the girlfriend thing.

"Nothing happened." Alex quickly said, looking up at the redhead with wide eyes.

"Chloe, go away." Beca sighed heavily, covering her eyes with her hand.

"After everything we've been through?!" The older woman said dramatically.

"Trust me, nothing happened. I have a girlfriend." Alex tried again and Beca pulled her hand away from her face.

"You have a girlfriend?" The 25 year old asked weakly.

"Yeah...Well I'm seeing this girl. I didn't want to bring her today because I didn't want to hurt your feelings but now that you've got Chloe…" Alex trailed off, motioning to the redhead.

Beca glared at her ex, trying not to let tears well in her eyes.

"I'm just gonna let you guys…" The black haired woman quickly got up and awkwardly walked away.

Beca roughly bit her bottom lip, feeling Chloe's eyes on her. She took a moment before she stood up and got out of the booth.

"Beca…" Chloe said gently.

"Leave me alone." The younger woman muttered before walking off, wanting nothing more than to drink her sorrows away.

* * *

Jesse and Stacie had found a powder room in the hotel they were able to lock.

"We can't keep doing this, Stace." The man said with a chuckle despite the fact he was unbuckling his belt.

"I know, I know but I really need you to just fuck me right now, I don't care." The woman said desperately, reaching up her dress to pull her underwear down.

Jesse grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up onto the counter and she began unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

Later, once Beca had knocked back one too many shots, she staggered her way back over to the photo booth, climbing inside and drawing the curtain. She just sat there, not being able to really focus on one thing considering how drunk she was.

Jesse and Stacie looked surprisingly presentable considering they had just been doing the dirty not that long ago. Stacie went to get them a drink while Jesse went and found Beca.

Chloe stood off to the side, figuring it'd probably be better for Jesse to talk to her.

"Hey buddy, how you doing?" He asked sympathetically, leaning against the frame of the booth, looking down at his friend.

"This is my new home now." The woman slurred, resting her head against the wall beside her. "Everyone wants me to leave but I'm not going anywhere." She protested loudly in her drunken voice.

"Alright." Jesse just agreed.

"Where's Chloe?" The 25 year old slurred, reaching her arm towards the man.

"I'm here." The redhead appeared at the sound of her name.

"Thing is, I was a shitty person to you...Chloe come here." The brunette clumsily motioned with her hand for the redhead to sit beside her.

"You got this?" Jesse asked Chloe and the woman nodded so he left them be.

"Hi Beca." The older woman greeted with a smile as she sat down.

"Chloe hey, I live in a photo booth now." Beca tilted her head and drunkenly smiled at the other woman.

"That's nice. It's lovely." Chloe giggled.

"It's all good, all nice...She had a girlfriend…" The brunette quickly jumped topic.

The 27 year old wrapped an arm around the younger woman, pulling her into her side. "I know, honey."

"She kissed me…" She slurred out sadly.

"She shouldn't have even been flirting with you if she has a girlfriend, never mind kissing you. You can't be her backup plan, babe. You gotta let each other go, so now you have a decision to make, alright? Are you gonna stay locked up in here for the next hour or are you gonna come with me, kick your shoes off and dance with me?" Chloe laughed, running her hand up and down Beca's arm.

"I don't know where my shoes went." The brunette mumbled before laughing, looking down at her feet.

"That's okay, we'll find them. Come on." The older woman chuckled, pulling her arm away from her and instead offering her hand.

Beca smiled at Chloe as she grabbed her hand, allowing the woman to pull her up and lead her out of the booth. They both walked back into the main hall, immediately going over to the dance floor.

And with that, they danced the night away. This might've just been the last straw with Alex and Chloe was the one to make Beca realise that she can't keep going back to her when she's bad news.

A few months ago, Chloe was just this bubbly redhead that turned up to the loft, needing a new place to stay. Even though now she's still that over enthusiastic weirdo, Beca, Jesse and Stacie were definitely starting to see her more as a real friend.

* * *

 **So you got to see some bechloe even though it was fake bechloe ;)**

 **Is there anything in particular you guys would like to see as in their budding relationship? Let me know and tell me what you thought of the chapter, thanks guys!**


	3. Morbidly Hungover

**Chapter 3! Wow I just wanna say how grateful I am for the love and response this has gotten so far, thank you so much!**

 **This chapter is kinda like a short little filler but I needed it for the after wedding stuff. This story won't rush into everything so I hope you guys are okay with that, I like to keep things as realistic as possible.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you thought!**

* * *

 **New Girl - Chapter 3: Morbidly Hungover**

The morning after the wedding, Stacie woke up first and was currently singing along to the radio as she cut up some fruit. She was drinking last night but definitely didn't have a hangover, she was actually in a rather good mood...She did get laid last night after all.

"What's up?" Jesse asked, emerging from the hall wearing nothing but his boxer briefs.

"Leaving little to the imagination there, Jess." The woman teased, pointing her knife at his crotch.

"Speak for yourself." He laughed once he walked around the breakfast bar to notice that Stacie was only in her underwear too but she had a shirt on so there was that.

One thing Chloe had learned from living with the trio for a few months now is that they were very comfortable around each other.

Jesse began making himself a coffee, sneaking a glance over his shoulder at the half naked woman behind him.

"I had fun last night." Stacie smirked as she placed the knife down on the chopping board.

"Mm me too." Jesse hummed, stepping behind her, reaching past to steal a piece of strawberry.

She turned her head to watch him eat it with that endearing little grin of his.

"What?" He asked in amusement, placing one hand on her waist.

Stacie didn't say anything as she took hold of Jesse's other hand and placed that on her waist as well.

"You're a tease." Jesse chuckled quietly. "Oh shit." He groaned once Stacie placed her hands on the counter and leaned forward, pressing her ass against his crotch.

Their sexual tension was almost unbearable at times and even though they were kind of in a friends with benefits situation, they both refused to make it anything more.

"We're gonna get caught." The man whispered despite the fact he then leaned forward and began kissing her neck as he continued to grind against her.

"No we won't." Stacie reassured, reaching one hand up behind her to tangle in Jesse's hair as she rocked her hips against his.

"Someone's coming." Jesse practically whined as he pulled himself away from the woman as they heard a cough down the hall.

"You need to-" Stacie pointed at Jesse's crotch but cut herself short as Beca walked in, wearing an oversized hoodie with the hood up, arms folded across her chest.

"Shit." Jesse hissed as he quickly stepped forward, placing his hands on the counter casually.

"You look rough as fuck." Stacie scoffed at Beca as the short brunette sat on one of the stools in front of her, resting her head on her folded arms.

Beca just groaned.

Stacie tapped Jesse on the shoulder and nodded towards the hall.

Since Beca had her head down he was able to slip away before she could catch sight of the obvious hard on he was sporting. That was until he got halfway down the hall and Chloe walked out of her bedroom and they both just froze.

"Sorry." The redhead couldn't help but giggle as she tried to avert her eyes.

"I'm uh gonna shower." Jesse said awkwardly, quickly walking past her.

"I'm taking this." Beca said, taking the coffee that Jesse had made before hopping back up onto the stool.

"It's Jesse's." Stacie only shrugged as she went back to cutting her fruit.

"He'll just have to deal, I'm morbidly hungover." The 25 year old muttered as she took a sip.

"What did you do to him?" Chloe entered the room with a laugh, pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

"Huh?" The 28 year old asked and Beca just turned her head, watching Chloe walk in.

"Kinda hard to ignore the boner." The redhead smirked as she approached the two women.

Beca automatically narrowed her eyes at Stacie as she drank her coffee.

"Not gonna lie, looks pretty impressive." The 27 year old shrugged.

The youngest woman choked and spat out her coffee, spraying it all over the counter at hearing Chloe's unexpected comment. She just looked up at the redhead with a furrowed brow as she went into a coughing fit.

"Beca's so gay that even a conversation about a dick makes her choke." Stacie joked, smirking at the tiny brunette.

"Are you okay?" Chloe chuckled as she walked up to Beca and soothingly rubbed her back.

"Yeah…" The brunette coughed again. "Just didn't expect that to come out your mouth." She laughed which turned into another cough before she cleaned up her mess.

Chloe just laughed before looking over at Stacie. "Ooo what're you making?"

"Granola and yoghurt with fruit. Want some?" The older woman offered.

"Sure." The redhead nodded and watched Stacie pull out another bowl from the cupboard.

Beca on the other hand was watching the taller woman pour the granola into the bowls with a scrunched up nose. She kinda hated when Stacie was the one to make food because since the older woman was a model, she was constantly eating healthily. Like right now Beca's hungover and just wants something to cure her, Stacie's stupid granola wasn't gonna cut it.

"I want McDonald's." Beca commented, resting her chin on her hand that was propped up by her elbow.

"Go then." Stacie scoffed as she handed Chloe her bowl and the redhead walked round and say next to Beca.

"Do I look like I'm in a state to leave the house?" The younger woman narrowed her eyes. Her hair was a mess underneath her hood and she still had her makeup on from last night but it was totally smudged by now.

"Ask Jesse to go when he gets out the shower then cause I'm sure as hell not running after your hungover ass." Stacie laugh as she sat down and began eating.

"Did I do anything stupid last night?" Beca asked, running her hand down her face before turning to the two women.

"Not really." Chloe shrugged before licking yoghurt off of her spoon.

"Do you remember what happened with Alex?" Stacie asked cautiously.

"Vaguely." Beca sighed. "I can kinda remember her kissing me and then her saying she has a girlfriend. She can get to fuck for all that I care." She rolled her eyes with a grumble.

Chloe reached beside her and gave Beca a reassuring squeeze of her shoulder.

"Are you finally over her?" Stacie asked in exasperation. "Because it's about time, she's always walked all over you Beca." She added seriously.

"I know Stace but our relationship had gotten pretty serious, it was hard breaking away from that y'know." The youngest woman reminded quietly with a shrug. "But yeah, I think I'm finally getting there."

"How long were you guys together?" Chloe wondered curiously.

"Kinda off and on for about 2 years." Beca said as she distractedly toyed with the tassels of her hoodie. "What about you and your boyfriend?"

"3 years. Moved in together like a year and a half ago but then the asshole cheated on me of course." Chloe flashed a fake smile.

"Dickhead." Beca turned to Chloe with a smirk, making the redhead laugh.

Jesse appeared with a sigh, wearing shorts and a plain white t-shirt, his hair still slightly damp from his shower.

"Jesseeee." Beca sang as soon as she caught sight of the man, holding her hand out dramatically in his direction.

"Whaaaat?" He matched her tone as he walked over, taking hold of her hand and using her head as an armrest for his other arm.

"Be a babe and go to McDonald's for me?" She asked sweetly.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "You're such a pain in the ass."

"So will you go?" The woman asked hopefully.

"I suppose." The man sighed. "Did you steal my coffee?" He quickly added, pointed at the cup in front of Beca.

"You don't want it anyway, she spat all over it." Stacie piped up.

The man just grimaced, not wanting to ask any further questions.

"I don't even know why I'm holding your hand, you were probably just jerking off with it in the shower." Beca grimaced back at him as she took her hand back.

"Oh my god." Jesse said in disbelief, automatically eyeing Chloe, knowing she had said something.

"Whoops." Chloe just laughed, popping another spoonful in her mouth.

* * *

A little later on Chloe and Beca were chilling out on the couch with the tv on in the background. Since they have a corner couch, they were both lying down, their heads meeting at the corner where they were sharing McDonald's fries that Jesse had brought home. Speaking of Jesse, he was currently catching up on some work stuff in his room and Stacie was out so it was just Beca and Chloe asking each other random questions.

"Did you grow up here?" Chloe wondered, staring up at the ceiling as she popped another fry into her mouth.

"In LA? Nah, I'm from Maine." Beca chuckled. "Moved here for college. What about you? You from here?"

"Tampa, Florida." The redhead laughed. "I've always wanted to move here so yeah I did the same thing and came for college. What did you study?" She asked curiously.

"Comparative literature." Beca said in the most unenthusiastic tone. "My dad's a college professor back home and that's what he teaches and I really didn't know what I wanted to do with my life at that point so I didn't really care what I studied." She shrugged. "Looking at what I do now, does it really look like I made it through the whole of college?" The brunette smirked at Chloe who had to look at her upside down since she was lying on her back.

"You dropped out?"

The younger woman nodded as she picked up a fry. "Moved in with these weirdos instead, got myself a job downstairs, met Alex and she was kinda my sole focus for 2 years."

Chloe rolled over so she was lying on her stomach, leaning on her forearms as she eyed the brunette.

"Dude, you do that a lot." Beca stared back at Chloe as she bit into her fry.

"What?"

"Look at me like you're trying to figure me out by looking at me. Just ask." The brunette chuckled, giving Chloe a weird look.

"Didn't you have a dream when you were a kid? Like what did you want to be when you grew up?" The older woman finally asked.

"Not really." The 25 year old shrugged with a shake of the head.

"Oh come on. Surely there's something you've always wished you could be." Chloe said, totally not buying Beca's answer.

"Honestly, I don't know." Beca shook her head again with a laugh.

"Seriously?" The redhead asked incredulously. "For so long I always wanted to be a singer." She admitted.

"Really?" The younger woman asked with an amused smile and Chloe nodded in confirmation.

The redhead took a second to search the brunette's eyes. This girl was still pretty much a mystery but she was curious as fuck to figure her out. She was closed off for some reason, if she had to take a guess, she'd say that Alex had kinda broken her. Of course she didn't know for sure though because she didn't know Beca before Alex. She was just...curious about this woman. Chloe's a fixer, well that's what Aubrey calls her anyway, she always tries too hard to help people in a way that it's an attempt to change someone for the better. Let's just say, it doesn't always work out.

* * *

That evening Chloe went out to dinner with Aubrey, mostly because the blonde wanted to hear about the wedding.

"You should've came as Jesse's date, it would've been fun." Chloe shrugged before sipping on her wine.

"I'm not interested in him." The blonde said for what felt like the millionth time with an eye roll.

"You don't even know him." The redhead playfully shot back. "You'd probably like him. Plus he's packing downstairs." She winked, pointing downwards, almost making Aubrey choke as her eyes grew wide.

"Chloe!" Aubrey hissed. "What-how do you even know that?"

"Calm down, I've only saw him in his underwear." The redhead rolled her eyes playfully, finishing off her wine.

"Remember you're working tomorrow." The blonde reminded, pointing her fork at Chloe's empty glass.

"I'm fine." The redhead reassured as she picked up the glass of water, taking a sip, knowingly fully well that glass of wine had gone to her head a little.

"So how was your fake date?"

"It was actually really fun but her ex is kind of a bitch, I actually think she's the reason that poor girl is so closed off about everything." Chloe said seriously. "She just walks all over Beca, leading her on when she's got a girlfriend and shit."

"What happened?" Aubrey asked curiously, picking up her glass of wine.

"She just lead Beca on big time, she kissed her and everything before finally saying she has a girlfriend. After that Beca just totally lost it and got off her feet drunk. I mean I had a talk with her but she was so away with it I don't know if she remembers." The redhead explained across the table. "She thinks that she's finally starting to get over her though so I guess that's a good thing but she still has these obvious walls built up."

"Some people just find it harder to open up to people, Chlo. You know that with me but I've known you long enough to trust you now." Aubrey reminded softly.

"I just wanna help her y'know." Chloe shrugged.

"As always." The blonde teased. "Just don't scare her off."

"Trust me I don't think there's many things that can go down in that loft that'll scare any of them off. They're a bunch of weirdos." The redhead chuckled, referencing her friends. It made her smile thinking about them as her friends, it was weird but it always did.

"I guess you fit right in then." Aubrey quipped with a smirk, raising her glass to her lips.

"Hilarious." Chloe playfully narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Once Chloe returned home after dinner, she walked into darkness apart from the light emitting from the TV. She heard Stacie on the phone to someone in her bedroom down the hall and she assumed Jesse was in his room because Beca was the only one lying on the couch.

"Hey." The redhead greeted as she hung up her jacket.

There was no response and Chloe furrowed her brow as she walked over to the couch.

Beca was sound asleep.

The older woman chuckled to herself. The brunette was hungover after all, of course she was going to be exhausted. She grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and walked around, draping it over the tiny brunette who was all curled up.

"Night, weirdo." Chloe whispered with a smile before heading off to her room to get her things sorted for the next morning.

Chloe had a new mission: to figure out why Beca's life just seems to be at a dead end. What's stopping her from opening up? Is she even happy with what she's doing with her life at 25 years old? Surely she has some ambitions...

* * *

 **Apologies for the shortness! But it is mostly some bechloe interaction so I hope you liked it :)**

 **Please let me know your thoughts or any idea requests, I'm all ears. Thanks guys!**


	4. Dislocation

**Really liking the response to this story guys, thank you so much!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **New Girl - Chapter 4: Dislocation**

Chloe had recently got home from work, Jesse and Stacie were due back in the next couple of hours and Beca was currently getting ready for her shift at the bar.

The redhead was dealing with some period pain and was on the search for some pain killers. After frustratingly not finding any in her purse she set off to have a look in the bathroom. She knew Beca was in the shower but it wouldn't hurt just slipping in and checking the medicine cabinet.

Chloe couldn't help but smile as she silently slipped into the steamy bathroom to be met by Beca softly singing to herself in the shower. She made her way over to the cabinet and began to rummage through it.

Beca turned off the shower and hummed to herself as she pulled the curtain and went to step out but her heart almost jumped out of her chest when she realised Chloe was in the room. The brunette shrieked as she glanced down at her naked body after noticing the redhead's wide eyes.

The 25 year old yanked the shower curtain in a panic but ended up losing her footing and slipping to the ground. "Argh!" She yelled in pain.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Chloe asked, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"No." Beca winced from behind the curtain and the older woman furrowed her brow. "I think I've dislocated my shoulder." She hissed in pain.

"What?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"Didn't you hear me?" The younger girl snapped through gritted teeth.

"Do you need help up?" The redhead asked, ignoring the frustrated snap she had just received.

"No, no I just need you to ah-"

The 27 year old cringed as she heard the woman fumbling around in pain behind the curtain, presumably from pulling herself up.

"Okay, I'm up but I need you to put a towel around me." Beca instructed. "But like, don't look dude. Close your eyes." She added awkwardly.

"Got it." Chloe tried not to laugh as she grabbed a towel because as far as she was concerned, it didn't make a difference at this point since she had literally seen everything a couple minutes ago. Of course she respected her privacy and shut her eyes. "Okay come on out."

"Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes, oh my god." She sighed loudly.

Beca stepped out and as soon as Chloe felt her touching the towel she blindly wrapped it around her body.

"Aw you're so tiny." The redhead chuckled.

The brunette just narrowed her eyes at her even though the other woman couldn't see. She managed to hold the towel in place with her uninjured hand. "Okay I'm alright now, you can open your eyes."

When Chloe opened her eyes, she winced at the unnatural look of Beca's shoulder. It definitely looked dislocated. "We need to get you dressed and to the emergency room."

"What?" The shorter woman asked in a panicked voice. "Can't you pop it back into place?"

"No way! I've never had to pop someone's shoulder back into place and I'm sure as hell not starting now. You're going to hospital."

Beca whined as she followed Chloe out of the room. "And how the fuck am I gonna get dressed?" She asked as they entered her bedroom.

"I'll help." The older woman shrugged.

"I'm completely naked." The brunette reminded as she started going through her drawers with her free hand, searching for something to wear.

"Well surely if you sit down on the bed you can manage to get your underwear on by yourself but I can help with the rest." Chloe offered.

"Y'know you still haven't told me why you snuck up on me in the bathroom." Beca said distractedly as she picked out an outfit of her typical skinny jeans and a t-shirt before sitting down on the bed, motioning with her finger to make Chloe turn around.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you." The redhead rolled her eyes. "I was looking for painkillers because I had cramps and you just so happened to come out of the shower."

"Scaring the shit outta me-ow!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah I just moved the wrong way." The brunette continued to struggle, crying out in pain now and again until she finally got her underwear on. "Okay can you help me now?"

Chloe could hear in Beca's voice how much she was hating asking for help. She turned around as Beca stood up with her t-shirt in hand, holding it out to the redhead.

"How're we gonna do this-woah okay." Beca was taken aback when Chloe just stepped forward and pulled the t-shirt over her head without warning.

The redhead smiled sweetly as she pushed the younger woman's hair back out of her face for her.

"I'll do your sore arm first." Chloe gently took Beca's arm and carefully tried to put it through the sleeve without hurting the woman.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." The 25 year old clenched her teeth, trying to bear through the pain while she held onto the towel with her other hand because she was still bare chested. No way in hell was she dealing with putting a bra on right now. "Argh!" Beca cried, letting go of the towel to hold Chloe's arm in a death grip instead, not even caring that the towel had dropped to her feet.

Chloe flinched as the woman's nails dug into her but didn't stop what she was doing until she finally managed to get her arm through. "There, oh my god, I'm so sorry." She quickly helped with the brunette's uninjured arm as the poor woman was still recovering. "Are you alright?" The redhead asked softly, glancing at her own arm where Beca's nails left little marks.

The shorter woman just nodded as she picked up her jeans from the bed, passing them to Chloe.

The redhead got down on her knees in front of the brunette and got her to step into them.

"I know we've known each other for a few months now Chloe, but I didn't expect to get you on your knees this fast." Beca joked with a smirk and Chloe just glanced up with a challenging expression before they both laughed.

"You're an asshole." The redhead shook her head with a smile as she tried to get Beca's jeans up her legs. "And an idiot apparently, why didn't you pick something looser to put on?" She asked with a furrow brow as she stood up to pull the jeans past the woman's thighs.

"It was the first thing I grabbed." Beca said in defence as she held onto Chloe's shoulder, glancing down at the woman buttoning her jeans up. "Can you help me put an arm in this?" Once the redhead was done, Beca walked over to her door and pulled off her zip up hoodie that was hanging on it.

"Sure." Chloe quickly helped her put her free arm in the sleeve so she could leave her injured arm out, instead just resting the hoodie over her sore shoulder.

Once Chloe had finally helped Beca with her socks, the younger woman slipped into some shoes. "Well this has been significantly awkward but I guess we should actually go and get my shoulder put back into place, huh?" She chuckled with a stupid grin which Chloe could only laugh at. It had been quite an awkward situation, Beca probably wouldn't have felt as uncomfortable if Stacie was home and able to help her but her and Chloe persevered, cracking a few jokes to ease the awkwardness.

* * *

"What's your full name?" Chloe asked, tapping the pen on the paper. She was currently having to fill out Beca's forms for her while they were in the ER since the brunette had fallen on her left shoulder and her left happened to be her dominant hand.

Beca grimaced, giving the redhead a side glance.

"Well it's pretty obvious what it is but I just wanted to make-"

"Rebeca Mitchell." The brunette finally fully turned to her.

"Do you not like it?" Chloe asked as she wrote it down.

"Nope."

"One or two 'L's'?"

"Two." Beca continued her blunt answers but the redhead couldn't blame her, she was still in pain after all.

"Date of birth?" Chloe then asked.

"August 9th 1992." The 25 year old said, slowly trying to sit back to relax a little.

The redhead smiled to herself as she filled in Beca's birthday, remembering that she's only 25. She then went on to fill in their address, obviously not having to ask her that. "Who do you want as your emergency contact?"

"Uh...Just put you." Beca shrugged one shoulder, nodding her head at the woman.

"Really?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"Yes...weirdo." The brunette scoffed with a laugh, giving the woman a funny look.

"Why?" The redhead wondered curiously as she filled in her own details.

"I don't know, you're like around more than Jesse and Stacie? You seem more reliable in an emergency? I don't know dude, just go for it." Beca couldn't help but chuckle as she tried to come up with reasons for Chloe.

The gesture obviously meant a lot more to Chloe than what Beca realised. It was because the redhead was still trying to fit into the little family Beca, Stacie and Jesse had created over the years. She wanted to be a part of that and it was things like this that made her realise she was getting there.

* * *

"Where were you guys?" Stacie asked as she watched Chloe come through the front door but her eyes widened when Beca emerged from behind her with her arm in a sling.

"What the fuck happened?" Jesse asked, furrowing his brow in concern.

The two were sitting at the breakfast bar, eating dinner.

Beca and Chloe glanced at each other.

"Long story." The redhead chuckled awkwardly.

"I dislocated my shoulder in the shower." The brunette sighed heavily as she made her way over to Jesse and Stacie, Chloe following her.

Stacie spluttered a laugh, earning herself a death glare. "Sorry." She quickly said instead.

"How long are you in a sling for?" The man wondered, spinning his fork in his spaghetti.

"Few days."

"You guys hungry?" Stacie asked the two women who were still standing up.

"Nah we ate on our way home." Chloe explained with a shrug. "Hey I hope you guys don't mind but I've invited Aubrey over to hang out for a bit." She added as she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Fine by me." Jesse's eyes lit up with a smile.

"Dude stop trying to get in the poor girl's pants, she doesn't wanna fuck you." Stacie gave Jesse a playful shove.

"I'm not trying to sleep with her, I want to take her out on a date." The man said in defence.

"Good luck with that." Chloe scoffed as she screwed her bottle cap back on.

"Does she play for Beca's team?" Stacie asked nonchalantly before she popped a forkful into her mouth.

Beca glanced up from her phone at the mention of her name.

"No she's straight, she just doesn't date a lot. Her parents are always trying to set her up with guys because any boyfriend she's actually introduced them to they just get all judgy. They're pretty uptight." The redhead explained.

"Looks like you're out of luck Jesse boy." Stacie laughed as she patted him on the back.

The man just held up his middle finger at her as he continued to eat.

* * *

When Aubrey came over they were all hanging out on the couch in front of the TV. Although Jesse, Stacie and Beca hadn't really gotten to chance to get to know the blonde, conversation was flowing nicely. Well Beca wasn't really talking much at all, she was more focused on the TV since she was feeling sorry for herself because of her shoulder.

"Ugh I wish I didn't have to work tomorrow." Chloe groaned as she enviously watched Jesse refill his and Aubrey's wine glasses, the only two that has a day off tomorrow.

"Tell me about it." Stacie sighed. "I've got a photo shoot first thing in the morning."

"Sucks to be you guys." Jesse teased as him and Aubrey clinked their glasses together with a chuckle.

Chloe and Stacie playfully rolled their eyes before going into their own conversation.

"How long have you lived in LA?" Jesse asked the blonde as he rested his arm on the back of the couch behind her.

"My whole life." Aubrey replied.

"That's awesome, me too." He held his fist out for a fistbump.

The woman gave the man an amused look before returning the gesture with a chuckle.

"You're a lawyer right?" He then asked and Aubrey nodded. "That's pretty badass."

She couldn't help but smile back at him. "What do you do?" She wondered, sipping on her wine.

"I work in marketing-"

"So he dresses like a tool." Beca piped up with her smirk. It was her favourite thing to say whenever Jesse mentioned his job. It was all light hearted fun though.

"Do you want your other shoulder dislocated?" Jesse jokingly threatened.

The 25 year old just kept smirking at him before turning her head back to the TV.

"It's nice when a guy is well dressed." Aubrey took another sip of wine as she nodded at the man.

Jesse looked down at himself as he was still wearing what he had on at work before looking up again, giving the woman a sweet smile. "Thanks."

* * *

"I need to go to bed." Chloe yawned, checking the time on her phone. It was just past 11pm, Stacie was already in bed, Beca was dozing off now and again on the couch and Chloe could barely keep her own eyes open.

Jesse and Aubrey were still drinking and laughing about something Chloe didn't have the energy to even pay attention to.

"Beca." The redhead said over to the woman at the opposite end of the couch.

"Hm?" The brunette hummed as she slowly opened her eyes, glancing around the room in confusion.

"You're falling asleep, you should go to bed." Chloe said as she stood up with a stretch. "Need a hand up?" She walked over to her and offered her hand.

With a tired sigh, Beca took hold of the redhead's hand and was pulled to her feet. "Night." She mumbled before yawning.

"Night." Chloe replied as she brunette walked away. The redhead went behind the back of the couch were Aubrey was and placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

Aubrey tilted her head back and smiled when she saw Chloe.

"You're drunk." The redhead said knowingly.

"A little." The blonde returned, placing a hand over Chloe's.

"Well call a cab, we'll drop your car off tomorrow at some point so leave your keys." Chloe explained.

"Mhm." Aubrey hummed.

"Alright goodnight you two. Jesse make sure she gets in a cab okay." The redhead kissed her best friend on the cheek.

"I will." Jesse gave the redhead a thumbs up before the woman began to walk away.

"Night!" They both called after her.

Chloe gave them a wave over her shoulder before disappearing down the hall.

"We're out of wine." Jesse chuckled, pointing at the empty bottle on the table.

"We should get some more." Aubrey chewed on her bottom lip as she stroked her thumb over Jesse's hand that was resting on the back of the couch.

The man smiled at their hands. "I think we should get you home." He knew that was the right thing to say as he looked back up at her.

"Whyyy?" She whined, moving her hand down to his thigh.

The wine had clearly gone to Aubrey's head a little more than Jesse's.

"Becaussse." He matched her tone with a chuckle as he gently took her hand away from his leg. "Trust me, you'll thank me in the morning." The man stood up and helped the woman to her feet. "You go get yourself ready, I'll call a cab."

"Okay." Aubrey nodded before making her way down the hall to the bathroom, having a little stagger which made her laugh.

Jesse shook his head with a laugh as he watched her. He couldn't get over how attractive she was. Friendly, adorable, beautiful, intelligent, the list goes on and on and Jesse knew how out of his league she was but it's always worth a shot right? But Aubrey being slightly tipsy and pushing herself onto him a little wasn't something he was going to go along with. Taking advantage of women when they're drunk is something Jesse couldn't do, it was disrespectful and downright wrong, he knew that.

He called her a cab and once she had come back from the bathroom, he offered to go downstairs and wait with her.

"You okay?" Jesse asked as the woman was searching through her bag while they went down in the elevator.

"Here." Aubrey said as she held out her car keys to him.

"Thanks. I'll drop it off tomorrow." He slipped the keys into his pocket. "Can I get your number so we can arrange a time?" He asked hopefully

Aubrey gave him a challenging look. "I don't normally give my number to guys in elevators." She teased, pulling out her phone.

"Ah you'll make an exception for me though, right?" Jesse played along with a grin, giving her a playful nudge with his elbow.

"Hmm." She hummed with a smile as she handed him her phone once she had unlocked it.

The man put his number into her contacts before sending himself a text so he'd get her number. Just as he did that the elevator reached the ground floor. "Here you go." He handed her the phone back as they walked outside.

The fresh air hit Aubrey like a truck as she swayed a little too much, Jesse having to hold an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Woah." She giggled, leaning into him. "Sorry."

"That's okay." Jesse couldn't help but chuckle as he removed his arm once she found her balance.

A taxi pulled up in front of them and Jesse helped Aubrey into the back before closing the door for her.

"Be careful, alright?" The brunette said through the open window.

"I will." The blonde reassured.

Jesse pulled out his wallet and stepped to the driver's window.

"No Jesse, what're you doing?" Aubrey caught sight of what he was trying to do and reached out the window towards him as he handed the driver money.

"That should cover it, man."

"You don't have to pay for me." The blonde continued to protest.

"Too late." Jesse teased. "You can pay for my ride home next time and we'll call it even." He joked with a wink. "Goodnight Aubrey." He gave her a wave as the cab pulled away before she could even continue her protest.

Jesse put his hands in his pockets as he smiled down at the ground.

* * *

 **So we continue with Beca and Chloe's budding romance with some awkwardness of course. I'm happy you guys are sticking around even though this is a slow burner in which I want them to become pretty close in friendship first and have more situations like that ^^**

 **And this was also the introduction to the possible romance of Jesse and Aubrey which could lead to a potential love triangle situation with Stacie.**

 **Some people dig the Jesse and Stacie, some people don't but at this time they are literally nothing more than just friends occasional with benefits.**


	5. Awkward Situations

**Sorry that it's been so long guys, I've been really busy!**

 **This chapter isn't very long but I wanted to get something out there for you all since it's been a while.**

* * *

 **New Girl - Chapter 5: Awkward Situations**

"It's way too fucking early." Stacie whined as she sat down on the couch next to Chloe who looked just as miserable about the fact they were both up at 5:45am.

"At least you don't have to deal with kids so early in the morning." Chloe said in a groggy voice, using her free hand that wasn't holding her coffee to rub her eye.

The redhead was more used to being up at this time than the brunette since she had to do it 5 times a week.

"Chloe?"

The two women almost jumped when they heard another voice since the apartment was completely silent. They both turned to see Beca standing there holding her shoulder, screwing up her tired face.

"Where did you put my painkillers?" The 25 continued once she got her attention.

"Shit sorry, they're still in my bag." Chloe turned and pointed at her bag that was sitting on the breakfast bar. "Just go in and get them."

Beca nodded and made her way over to find them.

"Why are you up so early?" Stacie asked the younger woman who was rummaging through Chloe's bag that sounded like it had everything but the kitchen sink in it.

"My shoulder is fucking killing me, I couldn't get back to sleep." Beca replied distractedly before she eventually found her pills.

"I want to go back to bed." Stacie whined as she reached over and pressed the home button on her phone to check the time.

"That's exactly where I'm going right now." Beca said once she had swallowed her pills, taking her glass of water with her. She gave Stacie a teasing smirk before disappearing down the hall, making the brunette give her the middle finger.

"Hey do you think Aubrey will hook up with Jesse?" Stacie wondered curiously out of the blue.

"Hook up with him? Maybe. Date him? Probably not...Why?"

"Just wondering." The brunette shrugged. "It won't work out."

"Huh?" The redhead furrowed her brow.

"Jess is looking for a girlfriend, if she just wants to fuck him then it's not gonna work out." Stacie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You fuck him. That works out." Chloe challenged.

Stacie almost choked on her own saliva. "How do you know about that?"

"I wasn't born yesterday, you guys totally had sex at the wedding." The redhead chuckled with a teasing smirk.

Stacie just stared at her for a second. "Well uh...that's different." She said awkwardly.

Chloe raised an eyebrow over the top of her mug as she finished off her coffee. "Whatever you say." She teased, placing her mug on the table as she stood up. "I'm gonna go shower."

Stacie was left sat there, slightly dumbfounded as she watched Chloe disappear down the hall.

* * *

Later on that morning was when Jesse decided to drive Aubrey's car back to her apartment. He had only woken up with a slight headache but other than that he was feeling pretty good.

He buzzed up to her apartment, twirling her car keys on his index finger while he awaited an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Jesse, I brought your car back." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Come on up."

The door unlocked and Jesse made his way up to Aubrey's apartment, smiling like an idiot as he knocked on her door.

"Hi." Aubrey greeted shyly as she opened the door to reveal that she was only wearing a bathrobe while her hair was wrapped up in a towel. "Sorry, I just got out of the shower like 5 minutes ago." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry about it." Jesse chuckled, taking a quick glance down at her. "Here's your keys, your car's downstairs." He handed over the keys with his charming smile.

"Thanks." Aubrey took them from him before awkwardly looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry if I did anything stupid while I was a little drunk last night." She cringed as she lifted her eyes again to look at the man's face.

"Nah you were fine." Jesse shrugged. He wasn't going to tell her that she was getting a little clingy with him because he didn't want to embarrass her.

"Good." She sighed in relief.

"Hey I was wondering…" The man trailed off as she placed a hand on the door frame.

Aubrey's eyes followed his hand before returning to his face.

"Can I take you out sometime?" He asked hopefully.

Aubrey took her bottom lip between her teeth as she exhaled loudly through her nose. "Jesse…" She trailed off, averting her eyes from him. "I'm just not looking for anything like that right now, sorry." She added apologetically.

"No, no I get it, no worries. I understand." Jesse said quickly. "I did have fun last night though." He smiled.

"Me too."

"We should hang out again sometime...as friends of course." He quickly corrected himself with a grin which made Aubrey playfully roll her eyes.

"Sure." She nodded and he smiled at her.

"Awesome. Well I better get going I need to go bring Beca some food home." He chuckled, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Bye Jesse." Aubrey smiled at him in amusement.

"See you later." He grinned and she gave him a wave before closing her door.

Jesse got turned down from girls a lot and he still couldn't understand why. Stacie had always told him that girls look straight through the nice guys and go for the assholes instead. There was no way Jesse was going to change though.

* * *

That evening Chloe went straight to the bar after her rough day at work. The kids in her class just wouldn't settle today and were driving her up the wall. She needed a drink.

"Rough day?" Beca asked in amusement as she rested the elbow of her injured arm on the bar.

"Why are you working? You're still in your sling." Chloe furrowed her brow at the brunette as she sat down, ignoring her question.

"I can still work." The younger woman shrugged.

"You're crazy. I'd be taking as much time off as I could." The redhead chuckled.

"It gets boring in the loft when everyone else is out. Anyway, can I get you a drink?" She wondered, her eyes scanning over Chloe's exhausted expression.

"Can you get me a double vodka coke, please?" Chloe said without hesitation as she set her phone on the bar.

"Oh shit." Beca scoffed with a laugh as she grabbed a glass. "Must've been some day." She said with an amused smile.

"Being a teacher can drive any woman to get her tubes tied, I swear." Chloe said as she watched Beca hold the measure between two fingers of her hand coming out of her sling, filling it with vodka twice and emptying it into the glass each time.

Beca just laughed at her comment. "I'm not a kids person so your job is kinda my living nightmare."

"Hey, can you make cocktails?" Chloe asked, too busy watching her work to really pay attention to what she was saying.

"Yeah just not right now for obvious reasons." Beca nodded before glancing at her shoulder. The brunette flipped the bottle of vodka and caught it successfully before putting it down with a smug grin on her face.

"Oooh you do all the fancy stuff huh?" Chloe asked with a teasing smirk.

"Sure do." Beca grinned as she filled up Chloe's glass with coke before setting it in front of her. "There you go."

"Thank you." The redhead smiled at the brunette before taking a sip. "You're gonna have to make me a cocktail sometime."

"That can be arranged." The younger woman nodded. "Let me guess…" She trailed off in thought. "You're a sex on the beach kinda girl?"

"What gave that away?" Chloe giggled.

Beca raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow I was right? Um I just said the first thing that came to my head that has vodka in it." She chuckled with a shrug, pointing to the redhead's vodka and coke.

"Good call." The redhead nodded with a wink as she took her straw between her lips.

Someone at the other end of the bar called over for Beca's attention.

"I'll be back in 2 seconds." Beca sighed, holding up 2 fingers to the other woman before heading over to serve the man.

Chloe just stared at Beca as she sipped on her drink. The brunette was very talented in her field of work but she just didn't see that to be "just a bartender" you actually have to be quite skilled.

The redhead watched as the 25 year old picked up two glasses with one hand and set them down before filling them up with ice, quicker than most people could with two working hands.

As soon as she served the guy his drinks, Beca walked back over to a smiling Chloe. She cocked an eyebrow as she rested her forearm on the bar. "What're you smiling at?"

"You." The 27 year old shrugged, eyeing the younger woman.

"Why?" Beca asked in amusement.

"No reason."

"Weirdo." The brunette chuckled with a furrowed brow.

The more Beca got to know Chloe, the more fitting the nickname 'weirdo' was for the redhead. She was an odd character with an odd personality but she was one of those people who drew you in...including our dear Beca.

* * *

Around an hour later.

"Hey where did Beca go?" Chloe asked the other bartender curiously once she had returned from the bathroom to find that the short brunette was no longer behind the bar.

"She's just outside on her break." The bartender nodded his head towards the door.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled before heading outside.

Beca wouldn't mind if she came to see here on her break right? Especially since the brunette was obviously just getting some fresh-

-or not so fresh air…

There she was, leaning against the wall with her phone in her right hand and a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

Chloe folded her arms across her chest as she sauntered up to the brunette. "Dirty little secret huh?" She challenged.

"Shit!" Beca gasped in surprise, quickly pulling the cigarette out of her mouth. "Dude don't sneak up on me like that." Her eyebrows knitted together as she flicked the ash off of the cigarette but Chloe quickly took it off her. "Hey!"

"Smoking? Really?" The older woman grimaced as she glanced down in disgust at the offending object that she was still holding.

"I don't need the lecture, mom." Beca mocked as she snatched her cigarette back.

"You do realise how much of a turn off that is right?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow as she moved her head away from the smoke Beca had just exhaled.

"I know, Alex hated it." The shorter woman averted her eyes away from the redhead as she took the cigarette between her lips again.

"Well why do it?"

Beca just shrugged.

She did that a lot and it pissed Chloe off. If she didn't want to give an actual answer she'd just shrug her shoulders like a petty teenager.

"It's so dange-"

"Chloe, I know." Beca snapped, cutting the redhead off.

The brunette glanced to her side at Chloe who was just awkwardly looking down at her feet.

"It just helps me out when I'm stressed."

The older woman still didn't lift her head and Beca sighed heavily.

"I'll try and stop, okay?"

That's when Chloe finally lifted her head with a slight smile before she held her pinkie out to the brunette.

"What's that?" Beca furrowed her brow at the redhead's hand as she slipped her phone into the pocket of her apron.

"Pinkie promise."

"You're joking right?" The brunette scoffed.

"No." Chloe said seriously as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Fuck sake." Beca muttered as she placed her cigarette between her teeth to free up her hand before reluctantly wrapping her pinkie around Chloe's.

A grin spread across Chloe's face.

"You're so weird." The brunette muttered under her breath as she shook her head, trying not to laugh.

* * *

Saturday Afternoon.

"What's up, Chloe?" Jesse waved at the redhead as she returned home. The man was sitting on the couch, watching TV while Stacie had her legs sprawled over his lap as she filed her nails.

"Is Beca home? I need to ask her something." Chloe wondered as she hung her keys up on the hook.

"Yeah she's in her room taking a nap before work." Jesse replied, furrowing his brow at the smirk that had crossed Stacie's face.

"I'll go see if she's awake." The redhead shrugged.

"Dude, she's not napping." Stacie giggled quietly as she inspected her nails.

"What? She told me-"

"Have you ever actually walked in on her having one of her "naps"?" Stacie asked, using air quotations and the man shook his head in confusion. "She's giving herself a little finger diddle, dude." She laughed.

"Ohhh."

If only Chloe had actually heard their conversation before she headed to Beca's bedroom, not even thinking twice as she just opened the door without warning.

The 27 year old froze on the spot at the sight before her.

Beca was only in her underwear and a t-shirt, lying down on her back, legs bent at the knee with her hand buried in her underwear. Her eyes were closed, lips parted slightly as she breathed heavily.

It was very obvious what she was doing.

Chloe couldn't move.

She couldn't look away.

And then Beca moaned softly.

"Shit, sorry!" Chloe automatically blurted out.

The 25 year old's eyes shot open. "Oh my god what the fuck?" She quickly pulled her hand out of her underwear and scrambled the cover herself with the sheet.

"Sorry!"

"Dude get out!" Beca gasped, pointing at the door.

Chloe quickly left, closing the door behind her.

Why must they keep finding themselves in these awkward situations?

* * *

 **Yeah it's short it was more just building on Beca and Chloe's dynamic more. What did you think?**


End file.
